


Chakra Bonding

by Kurisuta



Category: Danny Phantom, Naruto
Genre: Awkward Romance, BAMF Tsunade (Naruto), F/M, Naruto Crossovers, Tsunade (Naruto) is lonely, Vlad Masters Has A Heart, Vlad Masters Has Feelings, Vlad Masters is Lonely
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Tsunade finds herself in front of Vlad Master's house. Approached in battle by a ghost, she manages to mortally wound him, when she realizes that he is human, Tsunade heals him, to find that he is as lonely as she is.
Relationships: Tsunade (Naruto)/Vlad Masters
Kudos: 1





	Chakra Bonding

Tsunade landed right in front of Vlad Master’s house. She had no idea how she had gotten here.

When the ghost flew out and confronted her, she was ready for a fight.

“How dare you attack the home of Vlad Plasmius!” Vlad shouted and fired a plasma ray at her.

Tsunade dodged and glared at him. “How dare you attack the Sannin Princess, Tsunade!

Vlad lowered himself to her level, touching her face. “And what a lovely princess you are.”

“Hands off, lowlife!” Tsunade decked him to the floor.

He turned into a human. Maybe she had struck him too hard.

Instinctively, Tsunade knelt and healed him.

“I don’t know what you are...” Vlad whispered. “An angel?”

“A ninja.” Tsunade responded. “Kunoichi. What are you?”

“Just a man.” Vlad said and whispered. “And a ghost.”

Well, she was really in the ringer this time.


End file.
